Amor primero
by Noriko Hyuuga
Summary: Hinata se marchó de pequeña, dejando a su mejor amigo. Ahora vuelve, sorprendiendo a Sasuke. Ella sabe muy bien lo que siente, lo que no sabe es que no se le va hacer muy fácil ser feliz con esa persona.


**Hola! Aquí les presento otra historia, espero que les guste. Esta será continuada más rápido que la otra. La verdad, la otra historia la tengo un poco abandonada, espero que me perdonen.. ^^**

Blablabla. –Narración normal.

_Blablabla._ –Recuerdos.

"_blablablá_". –Pensamientos.

_- ¡Sasuke-Chan! ¡Vamos al parque! – Gritaba emocionada una niña de 5 años, de pelo corto y de color negro azulado. Tenía unos brillantes y grandes ojos perla. Esos ojos miraban emocionados a otro niño de 5 años, tratando de convencerlo para salir un poco._

_- No. – Habló suavemente el niño. Era moreno y tenía unos grandes ojos negros. Estaba tranquilamente viendo la tele, afuera hacía mucho calor, en su casa se estaba mejor, ya que estaba puesto el aire acondicionador. _

_- ¡Oh, vamos! – Insistía la morena esta vez cogiendo la camiseta negra que llevaba el niño, y la agitaba un poco para que le prestase más atención, ya que estaba muy centrado en los dibujos que estaba viendo. El moreno se molestó un poco._

_- Hina-Chan, no insistas más. Está viendo sus dibujos preferidos, no lo convencerás. – Habló una morena que había escuchado la conversación de los pequeños. Tenía los ojos del negro que el niño, y el pelo del mismo color también. La verdad, era que se parecían mucho, y no era para menos ya que eran madre e hijo. Traía unas bandejas con algunas bebidas refrescantes para los niños._

_- ¡Hmp! – La niña se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero bastante tierno para la mayor de la sala. El pequeño solo miró de reojo mientras sonreía, le gustaba molestar a su amiga, no en el mal sentido sino, le gustaba el puchero que hacía. Vio como su madre y su mejor amiga hablaban tranquilamente y las dos sonreían. _

_- Hina-Chan, si quieres puedes ir tu sola. En el parque tienes bastantes amigos ¿no? – Preguntó tiernamente Mikoto Uchiha, la madre del niño. Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, "¿Ir sola? Eso era imposible…" no le gustaba la idea de que Hinata anduviese sola por ahí._

_- ¡Sí! – Decidió alegre la morena mientras subía los brazos. Mikoto sonrió alegre, la alegría de esa niña era contagiosa. Sasuke puso más atención a la conversación de ellas. Se molestó, no quería que Hinata saliese sola. Tenía el entrecejo arrugado, no le gustaba que Hinata se marchase de su lado._

_- Vale, puedes ir. Pero tienes que estar aquí antes de que tu madre llegue ¿vale? – Razonó Mikoto, no pasaría nada por que saliese sola, además el parque estaba después de dar la esquina._

_- ¡Vale! – Volvió a sonreír alegremente. Miró a su amigo, y se dio cuenta de que éste la estaba mirando fijamente, pero al ver que Hinata lo miraba apartó la mirada rápidamente para mirar la televisión. – Sasuke-Chan… – Se acercó al sofá y se sentó a un lado de él. -¿Quieres venir conmigo? –Preguntó por última vez la morena._

_- No, estoy viendo la tele. – Habló mirando dicho objeto. Pensó que diciendo eso Hinata se quedaría con él, pero no fue así, ella le sonrió y caminó en dirección a la puerta principal._

…

_Hinata llevaba bastante tiempo jugando con algunos amigos que habían ido al parque, como cada viernes después de salir de la escuela. Jugaban al "escondite pilla", un juego bastante divertido. Consistía en esconderse y en cuanto te descubrían tenías que correr para que el que pilla no te pille, te pillaba cuando te cogía de la ropa o te tocaba la espalda, entonces pasas tú a buscar y a pillar_

_En ese momento pillaba Naruto, un niño bastante enérgico y rápido. Todos los demás huían de él, ya que se él les atrapaba tendrían que pillar ellos. El niño era rubio y de ojos azules. Tenía la piel morena y tres extrañas pero divertidas marcas en las mejillas. Reía estrepitosamente mientras perseguía a sus amigos._

_- ¡Jajaja! ¡No huyan los cogeré! – Gritó mientras corría detrás de otro._

_- ¡Inténtalo si puedes! – Gritaba el perseguido, un niño castaño, bastante enérgico también, llamado Kiba. Sus ojos eran una franja negra, y tenía dos líneas rojas en las mejillas, aunque eran más dos triángulos invertidos._

_- ¡Ya verás dattebayo! – Respondió el rubio gritando. _

_Pasaron corriendo por al lado de tres niños que estaban tranquilamente sentados en el pasto. Uno estaba echado contemplando las nubles con una expresión de vagancia en la cara. Era Shikamaru, un niño bastante cansado para la edad que tenía, su madre decía que ya nació cansado. Tenía el pelo castaño, recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos eran pequeños y marrones._

_Al lado de él, estaba un niño atiborrándose de patatas. Era un poco rellenito, aunque no lo admitía y la única cosa con la que se enfadaba era con la palabra "gordo". Su nombre es Chouji. Su pelo era castaño bastante claro. Sus ojos eran negros, y tenía dos graciosas espirales en las mejillas. Era un chico bastante agradable, y siempre llevaba una bolsa de patatas con él._

_Al lado de Chouji había otro niño que miraba muy concentrado un hormiguero que había en el prado. Su nombre era Shino, su rostro no se veía ya que llevaba un anorak que le cubría la boca, y unas gafas que le cubrían los ojos. Su pelo era negro._

_Hinata también estaba jugando, pero ella estaba escondida, aún no la había descubierto y al parecer Naruto tampoco tenía intención de encontrarla ya que estaba bastante concentrado en pillar a Kiba. Hinata miraba divertida esa escena, estaba tan concentrada en mirar que no se percató de que alguien estaba detrás de ella. Ese alguien le tapó la boca ya que sabía que la niña iba a gritar al sorprenderse. Hinata gritó debajo de las manos del "desconocido"_

_El "desconocido" le dio la vuelta a Hinata para que descubriese quién era. Y Hinata se sorprendió de ver a su mejor amigo ahí. Se sorprendió aún más._

_- ¿Sasuke…Chan? – Preguntó sorprendida debajo de las manos del moreno. Este le evitaba a mirada a la niña, tenía un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó después de que Sasuke le quitase las manos de la boca._

_- Vengo a jugar… – Seguía evitando la mirada de la niña, el sonrojo se incrementó. Hinata sonrió enormemente y se arrojó a los hombros del moreno._

_- ¡Guay! ¡Sabía que vendrías! – Gritaba la niña muy contenta, al final su amigo había venido, estaba más que contenta. Hinata tenía un sonrojo en el rostro, al igual que su amigo._

_- ¡Shhh! – Riñó el moreno. – Si hablas muy alto nos descubrirán, baka. – Susurró el moreno poniendo un dedo en sus labios en signo de guardar silencio, como les hacía la profesora cuando quería que callasen._

_- Gomen… – Susurró Hinata quitándose de encima del niño y poniéndose como estaba antes, vigilando por si Naruto venía y los descubría. Pero eso no podía ser, ya que éste seguía empeñado en pillar a Kiba._

…_._

_Ya habían llegado a la casa del moreno, estaban ensuciados completamente, tenían barro en la cara, en las piernas, en la ropa. Mikoto se quedó impresionada al ver tal desastre en el cuerpo de ambos niños, que sonreían nerviosamente, ya que sabían que les iban a reñir. _

_- ¡¿Qué os ha pasado? – Preguntó preocupada y sorprendida la madre del moreno._

_- Etto… estuvimos jugando… y nos manchamos… – Declaró Hinata a rascándose al nuca nerviosamente, sabía que los iban a reñir. Mikoto suspiró fuertemente._

_- Ahora os preparo un baño. – Habló para después subir las escaleras. Los dos niños se miraron sorprendidos, ya que esperaban una sebera reprimenda por parte de la mayor, pero no fue así. Se descalzaron en la entrada y fueron al salón a esperar el baño._

_Al poco rato bajó Mikoto. – Chicos, ya podéis subir. Os he dejado la ropa en el cuarto de Sasuke. – Habló para después entrar en la cocina a preparar la cena, ya que su hijo mayor y su esposo llegarían dentro de poco._

_- Haaai… – Dijeron al unísono, para después levantarse del sofá y dirigirse al baño de arriba. Se desvistieron y se metieron a bañar los dos juntos, era algo normal para ellos dos el bañarse juntos. Después de jugar en el agua y ponerlo todo perdido, salieron a secarse. Ambos con una toalla, se dirigieron al cuarto del moreno._

_Se pusieron la ropa que les había dejado Mikoto encima de la cama de Sasuke. _

_- ¡Hina-Chan! ¡Tu madre está aquí apresúrate! – Habló Mikoto desde el primer piso de la casa. Hinata se vistió rápido al igual que Sasuke y bajaron._

_- ¡Okaa-San! – Gritó Hinata mientras se tiraba a los brazos de su adorada madre. _

_- Hina-Chan, ¿te has portado bien? – Preguntó tiernamente Hinamori mientras recibía a su hija entre sus brazos. Tenía el vientre algo abultado, estaba a la espera de su segunda hija. Hinamori era igual que Hinata pero en mayor, tenía el pelo azulado y brillante, lo único en lo que no eran iguales era en los ojos, Hinamori los tenía azules oscuro._

_- ¡Hai! – Contestó alegre de poder abrazar a su madre. Esta sonrió tiernamente. Sasuke abrió enormemente los ojos, esa sonrisa se le hacía hermosa, se sonrojó. Bajó la mirada, no quería que nadie le viese sonrojado._

_- Bueno, Hina-Chan, nos vamos, despídete de Sasuke-Chan y Mikoto. – Habló la madre de niña, esta asintió. Y se despidió de Mikoto y le dio un beso en la mejilla al niño. Y salieron de la casa._

- ¡Sasuke despierta! – Gritaba la madre de éste desde el piso de abajo. – ¡Vas a llegar tarde! – Volvió a gritar Mikoto.

- ¡Ya voy! – Contestó para que su madre supiese que estaba despierto. Se levantó de la cama desperezándose en el camino. – Otra vez el mismo sueño… – Susurró el adolescente revolviéndose su rebelde cabello. Ya había crecido bastante, estaba bastante alto, su rostro era más maduro y las facciones más definidas y no tan tiernas como en su niñez. Su personalidad había cambiado en algo, no era tan abierto como antes, se había vuelto desconfiado.

Se metió a la ducha con la cabeza llena de recuerdos de su infancia, cuando su amiga aún estaba con él. Salió del baño ya vestido con el uniforme del instituto. Bajó con la mochila en mano, abajo lo esperaba su familia en la mesa, dispuestos a empezar a desayunar.

-Sí que eres tardón, hermanito. –Habló Itachi, el hermano mayor del moreno. Eran bastante parecidos, solo que Itachi tenía el pelo de otro color, no tan azulado como el de su hermano y el pelo lo tenía largo. Además de dos líneas a ambos lados de la nariz.

- Tsk, como si me importase. – Habló de mal humor el menor mientras se sentaba en su sitio, enfrente de su padre.

- ¿Un mal sueño, Sasuke? – Volvió a hacerse notar la ronca y varonil voz de Itachi. Sasuke solo lo miró molesto. _"¿Por qué tiene que ser tan molesto tan temprano?". _

- Bueno, apúrense que van a llegar tarde. – Apresuró Mikoto, que seguía igual que antes, solo que sus facciones estaban un poco más cansadas y algo más arrugadas, pero no se notaba casi. Aunque seguía conservando esa ternura y hermosura como en su juventud.

Ambos hermanos siguieron desayunando en silencio, no querían enfadar a su madre. El padre de éstos solo comía en silencio ignorando a su familia. No tenía caso ponerse a discutir con sus revoltosos hijos, ya que siempre conseguían lo que querían.

- Ah, Sasuke. – Esta vez sí tuvo el placer de interrumpir la tranquilidad el padre de familia. Todos se giraron para mirarlo, sólo Mikoto sabía lo que su marido iba a decir. Estaba realmente feliz. – Hoy, ven directamente a casa. Tengo que hablar contigo. – Nada más decir esto se levantó de la mesa, le dio un beso en la frente a su mujer y se dirigió a la entrada, dónde tenía su maletín para ir a trabajar.

Itachi y Sasuke se quedaron extrañados por el comportamiento de Fugaku, el padre.

- ¿Qué has hecho ya Sasuke? – Acusó Itachi mirándolo fijamente. Sasuke se molestó por las palabras de su hermano.

- Yo no he hecho nada. – Se defendió el menor, siempre estaban acusándolo de lo mismo. Había tenido peleas, bastantes, pero no era un gamberro de esos que iba buscando problemas y menos sabiendo que su padre se enteraba de todo lo que hacía, ya que era policía.

- Sí, sí. Eso dices cuando haces algo. ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? – Acusó de nuevo el mayor mientras lo miraba recriminatoriamente. Sasuke se ofendió más. – ¿Has robado? ¿Atracado a una anciana? ¿Le has pegado una paliza a alguien? ¿Has puesto una bomba? ¡Ah! – Itachi abrió sus ojos y su boca bastante. - No me digas qué… ¿¡Has violado a una chica inocente! –Acusó levantándose y apoyándose en la mesa.

- ¡¿Oye por quién me tomas? ¡Yo no haría eso, baka! – Gritó Sasuke levantándose también de la silla, enfrentando a su hermano.

- Bueno, chicos, ya basta. Llegaran tarde si no se dan prisa. – Interrumpió Mikoto con una gota en la sien, sus hijos eran ahora más infantiles que cuando eran pequeños. Sus hijos seguían mirándose fijamente, lanzando rayitos, sorprendiendo a Mikoto por lo que veía.

- ¡Ah! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! ¡Si Tsunade me riñe será culpa tuya baka! – Gritaba Sasuke a su hermano mayor mientras salía de la casa corriendo, ya no le daba tiempo para ir calmado. Itachi se dejó caer sobre la silla, últimamente su hermano había estado con más energías de lo normal.

- Itachi, ya deberías dejar ese comportamiento tan infantil. – Habló Mikoto mientras recogía la mesa y llevaba los platos a la cocina.

- Ya lo sé mamá, solo quiero llenar el hueco que dejó Hina. – Declaró Itachi sorprendiendo a su madre, ésta sonrió tiernamente.


End file.
